


The Falcon's Saviour

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Marvel [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Healing, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutants, Near Death Experiences, Past Relationship(s), Police, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Whilst testing out a prototype for his new wing pack, which he'd been warned wasn't ready, Sam ends up fatally wounded. He lays dying in some back street ally, alone.But when he wakes up, back at the Avengers facility with minor injuries and memories of a lavender scented woman the team think he is finally cracking up.





	1. Katie

Name: Katherine O'Leary

Birth Name: Katherine Carling

Nickname: Katie

Titles: Detective O'Leary

DOB: November 17, 1979

Age: 38/39

Species: Mutant

Occupation:

Sergeant in the United States Military (1996 -2003)

NYPD Homocide detective (Currently)

Cast: Jennifer Morrison

Family:

Rogan O'Leary (2001-2015) Husband - Deceased)

Poppy O'Leary ( **Mckenna Grace** ) Daughter (9 years old) (Animal Communication: Poppy's mutation allows her to influence animals around her. She can make usually skittish animals (like birds and deer) feel easy around her and her family, and make normally docile animals attack her enemies)

David Carling - Father (Deceased)

Caroline Carling - Mother (Deceased)

History:

Three years prior to the start of this Katie, Rogan and Poppy were involved in a car accident which resulted in Rogan's death.

Grew Up: In New York City, where she attended Stuyvesant High School.

Living: With her daughter, still in New York. Her parents are dead and she has no siblings.

Profession: She was inspired to become a detective by the unsolved murder of her parents

Personality: A natural leader, even though she often doesn't want to be. She cares about doing the right thing, especially when it comes to her loved ones. Katie will do absolutely anything for her daughter, Poppy. She cares about justice and treats everyone fairly, even those she has a grudge against. Katie is also known for being realistic and practical. She is logical and highly perceptive.

Powers & Abilities:

Enhanced Investigation: Katie possesses unnaturally high skills in investigation and can uncover even the most elusive of secrets with enough effort.

Photographic Deduction: Katie has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything She's seen, which allows her to figure out connections in whatever she is investigating and process is extraordinarily fast. If she sees someone moving their hands to draw something Katie can create an image of what they are drawing in her head without being able to see the canvas.

Genius Level Intellect: Katie is a brilliant, virtually peerless detective and strategist.

Enhanced Memory: Katie can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, she can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a vast deal of the details of her experience.

Healing: Katie can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Though Katie may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead.

Expert Marksman: Katei is a highly skilled expert marksman.

Expert Martial Artist: As a former member of the United States Army, Katie is highly trained and skilled in hand to hand combat.

Expert Tactician: Katie has the capability in planning special operations.

Pairing: Sam Wilson


	2. Prologue

Sam Wilson's been hurt before. He's been shot, stabbed, almost blown up, hell even a really, really bad paper cut. But this....today, tonight. Takes the biscuit. Top of the list. Worst ever. Every inch of him is in agony as he lays broken in some dirty, disgusting alley in Harlem. Man what a place to die; he thinks staring up at the night sky. He would think it beautiful if not for the situation and the smell. The smell is something else. He's pretty sure everything gross that can exist exists in this alley and he can smell all of it, pretty sure he's laying in some of it too. The broken parts of his flight pack dig into his spine, he can actually feel bits of the back inside of his body which he knows shouldn't be there. And the only reason he's not screaming in agony is because he's pretty sure his jaw is broken so bad he can't open his mouth to scream. Plus he's been distracting himself by singing the Pina Colada song in his head on repeat, over and over, pulling him away from the pain. He's going to die. That he knows. He can feel it. Every second that his watch counts down echoes in his head letting him know that he's one second closer to death. Dying alone. This isn't the way he thought he would go. No, in his mind he saw himself dying in some hospital bed, old, frail, fading, surrounded by his family. He supposes that's the way everyone wants to go. With those they love around them. Peaceful. But no one gets the death they want. Something always happens. An accident. An illness. Bad people. Wrong place, wrong time. He supposes there are worse ways to go; this way, he was trying so hard to be the hero, defeat the bad guy, save the day. He should have checked the new flight pack before he left the facility. Tony had warned him that there were bugs, issues he was trying to work out of it, but Sam just wanted to try it out, just an hour or two. Like a kid too excited to wait for Christmas morning. His own impatience is what has killed him. He wasn't even looking for trouble when he'd crossed the assassin on the roof, aiming for a business man across the street walking home after a long day with his sleeping son in his arms. Single father no doubt, doing his best. Sam had to step in, the shot would have killed them both. So he did, he swooped in to be the hero. Got a few good swings in, a fatal shot then fired, not from Sam but at him, the assassin's bullet lodged itself in Sam's thigh sending him tumbling back, and over the edge of the building, the flight pack was suppose to save him, but it failed as he tried to fly away. Instead he fell, seven stories to the ground below, landing with a sickening crunch on his flight pack which shattered on impact. There are rushed footsteps, two, soothing soft whispers and then there is a warmth at his side. A presence kneeling next to him, hovering, thinking. He opens his eyes trying to focus on the figure above him but his sight is obscured, by his own swollen eye, and blood, the blood seeping down from his forehead. His fall had really done a number on him. He's pretty sure he hit everything he could possibly hit on the way down. There are soft hands touching his face, worried eyes above him. And then she, he can make that much out, no man's hands are that soft. Her hands shift from his face and he tries to move, tries to seek her out, but he can't, his entire body is screaming in pain. Her hand finds his sprawled out next to him, and then there is a warmth that floods him, tingling, stitching, like his body is repairing itself faster then ever before, there is a glow somewhere to his right, he can just about make it out through his eyes, a white, golden light wrapping around his hand.

“You're going to be fine” she tells him but it's distorted by the thumping of his heartbeat in his ear. His fingers twitch in her hand, he's trying to clutch to her. To thank her. He doesn't care how she's doing it but she is and he wants to cry with relief. Instead he lets himself fall into unconsciousness surrounded by the smell of lavender, letting it fill him, calm him. The woman takes a breath and shakes her head. Katherine O'Leary. Katie to her friends and family. She couldn't leave him when her daughter saw him laying there, it's not in her nature to. She had to help, and even as she checked over him, she knew deep down if she didn't risk it, if she didn't use her powers he was going to die, and his file could end up on her desk at work the next morning. Homicide. She leans back a little watching him as the worst injuries start to heal. The broken bones in his face shifting and snapping back into place.

“Mommy?” a young girl, blonde, pale, just like her mother, Poppy, she shuffles her feet where she stands in the entrance to the alley.

“Don't turn around, sweetie” Katie warns not looking up from Sam. “Just keep watch for me”

“Okay” Poppy whispers tucking her gloved hands in her pockets. “Is he okay?” she asks, Katie sighs softly and nods.

“He is now” she answers as the glow of her hand disappears and she pulls back. She hasn't fully healed him, that would be too suspicious. She heals him enough so he won't die. She pats him down and finds his cellphone, flashing with missed calls and texts. It's not that she doesn't recognise him, she knows who he is, the Falcon, one of the newer Avengers. She easily finds the tracking device on his phone and turns it on before sending a text to the name 'Fossil No. 1' in his contact list asking for help. She slips his phone away and stands moving to Poppy, she gently takes the girls hand and they walk away together, Poppy risking a glance back to see Sam shifting slightly where he lays, his head turning towards her mother before he settles again, Poppy clutches to her mother.


	3. Chapter One

It's an steady beeping that wakes Sam, all around him beeping, it's annoying, he wants to swat it away but finds his limbs too heavy to move. Everything feels heavy. Like he's waking up but in slow motion. There is a tingling in his elbow, which is from an IV needle. His throat aches, in fact every inch of him does. He manages to groan, which captures the attention of someone in the room, there are heavy rushed footsteps moving to his side, a presence on his arm, they're touching him.

“Sam?” It's Steve, Steve his best friend, good man. And whilst Sam can't open his eyes for some reason he knows Steve is leaning over him worried, concerned, maybe even Bucky is there scowling at Sam with that stupid look on his face. “It's okay, you're okay...Buck's gone to get Helen” Okay so Bucky isn't there with his stupid face, good, something about Bucky seeing Sam like this rubs him the wrong way. “You had us all worried sick, man” Steve scolds but Sam can hear the pure worry in his voice. Sam tries to talk but his throat is sore. “Bruised windpipe, your throat is gonna be sore for a while” Steve offers as Sam blinks open his eyes, his vision a little blurry. His eyes find his friend who looks tired.

“How long?” Sam croaks out. “How long was I out?” he elaborates seeing Steve's frown.

“Two weeks” Steve answers. “You really had us worried” he repeats, voice full of emotion, finding Sam bloody and beaten in an alley was something Steve will never forget seeing. They're Avengers. They get hurt on missions not in alleys and not alone. Finding his friend like that, Steve was honestly terrified Sam was going to die.

“Two weeks” Sam mumbles back to himself just as Bucky returns with Helen Cho who moves to his side to check over him and then machines.

“How are you feeling?” Helen asks him, Sam tries to nod a little.

“Sore but....alive so yeah, good I guess” Sam answers, voice croaking.

“I'm going to give you some more painkillers” Helen offers. “You might feel a little....out of it for a while” Sam nods a little reaching up to touch his throat. “Water only” Helen offers.

“Here” Bucky holds out the strawed tumbler in his hand, filled with water, Sam frowns a little at the concern in Bucky's eyes.

“Thanks?” Sam asks taking the tumbler glass whilst trying to figure out what is going on, why Bucky is being nice to him. “What happened?” Sam asks looking to Steve as Helen injects his IV line with some painkillers.

“You don't remember?” Steve asks back, Sam frowns a little racking his mind for the events that have lead to his hospitalisation.

“I urm....I was shot” Sam offers remembering. “And then....then I fell?” he asks a little. “There was a woman...” Bucky and Steve share a look, Sam notices. “What?”

“Sam....your injuries, they don't really fit, not with a fall and not with being shot...” Steve explains, no Sam's injuries are more of someone who was beaten, repeatedly, by something large, technically he was, just beaten by the side of a building as he fell down it.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asks frowning, he knows he fell, he remembers the feeling, he remembers what it felt like just before he hit the ground.

“There was no gunshot wound” Bucky tells him.

“But I was shot” Sam argues reaching for his leg. “I remember...” his mind wanders again, lavender wafting through his senses, clouding his mind. “I was dying” he mumbles. “I was sure I was going to die....It should be worse then this” he looks to Steve. “Something else is going on” the heart rate on the machine starts to increase as Sam starts to internally panic, what if he's not really awake and this is some elaborate dream? What if he is dead? What if he is back at the facility and worse then this? What if this isn't real? Helen looks to Steve.

“He needs to stay calm or he'll hurt himself” She scolds, Steve steps closer to Sam and pushes at his shoulder.

“You're not real” Sam tells Steve, a pained line to his voice.

“Sam” Steve starts. “I am, you're here, you're fine, you're going to be okay”

“Knock him out” Bucky grunts. “He's not in the right head space to listen to reason...” Sam looks to Bucky, yes, that explains why he's being nice, none of this are real, they aren't really here. Helen grabs the IV line and injects another liquid into it, Sam grabs onto Steve's shirt, his fingers screaming in protest, pain shooting through his hand. Bucky grabs the tumbler from Sam before he spills it everywhere.

“She did this” Sam mumbles. “She did this” Steve frowns.

“Who?” He asks.

“Smells like lavender” Sam slurs falling under the effects of the sedative. “Glowy lights” he drops back against the pillow and falls silent. Steve runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

“Least he's awake” Bucky offers looking to Steve. “And...responsive” Steve shoots him a look and shrugs.

“Yeah, I guess....we should tell the others, let them know what's happening” Steve leaves the room, Bucky sets the glass on the side and then looks to Helen.

“He's gonna be fine, right?” Bucky asks, he is worried about Sam, they may fight and bicker and bitch but Bucky does actually care.

“His injuries were serious” Helen answers. “But with rest, he should recover, but....he won't be mission ready for....for months, a year even” Bucky nods a little and looks Sam before he takes his seat, the one he's been sat in watching over Sam and Steve for the last three weeks, Steve's barely lefts Sam's side either, sleeping in the chair next to the bed, eating there, working on files and reports from there. Bucky takes a breath and gets comfy.

…................


	4. Chapter Two

Five weeks after Katie saved that Avenger she's all but forgotten about him. There was now news about him, nothing came into the station about it, so she just let it go. She has more important things to think about. The blonde wearing pigtails sat at her kitchen counter being the most important priority. Katie sets a cereal bowl in front of Poppy who brushes her Scarlet Witches' dolls hair, the tv playing the daily news. Katie likes mornings like this, mornings after she's been at work but she's made it home to see Poppy for breakfast and then see her off to school. Being a single mom and a cop is hard work but she likes to think she's doing it well. Poppy is happy, healthy and incredibly smart.

…............

Katie grabs her keys as she pulls on her jacket and looks around for her daughter. She finds her crouched with their Rottweiler, Denny, taken in for when Katie can't be home, taken in to protect Poppy. She and the dog are the bestest of friends, Poppy chuckles a little listening to Denny as he makes yaps and barks in conversation. Poppy being able to talk to animals just strengthens that bond between them.

“You two talking about me?” Katie asks teasingly as Poppy smirks a little and ruffles the dogs head.

“No” she assures her mother. “He was just asking if we could go to the park later”

“How about after school?” Katie asks pulling Poppy's coat around her. “We'll make a stop in Central Park, have a run around...?” Poppy nods enthusiastically. “But you have to go to school first” Katie adds poking Poppy's nose, she giggles and nods. Katie grabs the dog leads from the peg on the wall before attaching it to Denny's blue collar, the dog's tail wiggling away. Poppy pulls on her little backpack and then takes the lead from Katie. “You got him?” Katie asks, Poppy nods confidently. “Right, let's get a move on” Katie kisses Poppy's head and then leads them both out of the apartment locking the door behind her.

…...........

Sam hates being stuck in a wheelchair. Day in, day out, stuck in the chair. Two weeks since he woke up and five days since he was given the all clear to leave the medical room but told to use the wheelchair to let his spine and legs heal a little more. He's all set to start physio next week so he hopes he'll be out of the stupid thing and back on his feet. But Bucky loves it. He's found his new favourite toy. Pushing Sam down the halls at speed and then riding on the back of the chair. Sam and Bucky have actually, for some reason, become closer since Sam's accident. Bucky leans closer to Sam.

“Tell me about her” Bucky pushes. “Your mystery woman” Sam scoffs.

“Why so you can laugh at me like all the others?” Sam asks, Bucky shrugs.

“If anyone is going to believe you don't you think it's going to be the semi-insane brainwashed screw up?” Bucky asks back, Sam glances to him. Bucky raises an eyebrow.

“Fine” Sam looks forward again as Bucky steers them past Wanda who screams and jumps out of the way glaring at the both of them. Bucky chuckles glancing back at her.

“Sorry” Bucky offers, she shakes her head and heads off down the hall. Bucky turns back to Sam. “Tell me; what does she look like?” Sam shrugs.

“No idea” he answers. “It's more of a smell” Sam admits. “I think it's her shampoo or her...laundry powder or something....” he sighs. “It's warm lavender, as if the suns been on the plant all afternoon....” Bucky smirks.

“You're in love with her smell” he teases, Sam tries to reach around to smack Bucky, but the assassin dodges his hand. “Joke, joke” Bucky manages through his chuckles. “We can't really find someone on their smell” he mumbles more to himself.

“I think she's enhanced too” Sam offers. “I think she healed me....” Bucky hums listening as they turn a corner.

“Narrowing it down” Bucky adds.

“But that's all I've got” Sam argues and sulks a little; all he wants to do is find this woman and thank her.

“What about hypnosis?” Bucky offers, Sam frowns and looks to him. “We see more then we remember, maybe going back to that night will offer more....”

“Huh” Sam breaths turning to think on it. “You think Wanda will do it?” Bucky shrugs a little as he pulls the chair to a stop outside of Sam's apartment in the facility. “Maybe she can clear it up a bit....”

“You can ask...” Bucky offers. “You need help getting in?” He asks, Sam shakes his head and opens his door.

“Nah, I got it from here” Sam wheels himself inside. “Hey” he stops and looks back at to Bucky. “Thanks, man” Bucky nods and then heads away, Sam closes the door behind him.

….............

Sam sits in his wheelchair looking out the living room window at the gardens of the facility. He gets a waft of that lavender again. Even when he's sat doing nothing it's here. Like he's being haunted by it. The way it's still everywhere. Every time he turns his head that smell is there. When he wakes. When he goes to sleep. He needs to find her. To get it all out of his system. He sighs and glances to his hand, stretches his fingers before curling them into his palm again, the hand she'd held, he can still feel it glowing warmly. He knows he didn't make her up. He knows it.

….............

Katie loves watching her daughter when she runs around the park with Denny. When the birds are following her singing. She's the picture of a Disney princess; and Katie loves seeing her so relaxed. Other people may look at her weirdly but Poppy doesn't care so Katie doesn't care. Katie looks to her side as one of Poppy's bird lands on the back of the bench Katie raises an eyebrow.

“Shouldn't you be with your friends?” she asks teasingly, the bird tweets back at her and moves to sit on her shoulder. Whilst she herself can't talk to animals like Poppy, they seem to sense a sort of acceptance in her like they do with Poppy, meaning they won't attack her or shit on her. Which is always a good thing. Sitting there, one her own, in her own little head, she lets herself think about the Avenger she saved. The Falcon. She's seen him in his suit, with his wings, and she always admired him, knowing he's just another human, another human in a uniform, it makes him seem something more. She supposes there must be something about him that's 'super' or he wouldn't be an Avenger.


	5. Chapter Three

Katie's office is a buzz, people coming and going, Katie stands at her own desk setting a pile of files on the top of it, she moves slightly to grab her jacket. The files need to be taken across to the Avenger's facility, and Katie gets the pleasure of doing so. Every month she gets to do it; it's sort of a competition between all the detectives; highest case solve rate gets to travel to see the superheroes. Katie has a 98% solve rate. 98% of her cases get solved and that 2% tends to be when she has to work with others and they end up being competent, but Katie is better.

“One more for your pile” A voice states behind her, Katie turns to see an officer, she knows him well, he's a little younger then her, cute in the lost but determined way. He's made no secret of his crush on Katie, in fact everyone in the precinct knows about it.

“Thanks, Peirce” she comments taking the file from him and setting it on the top of the others.

“Do you need a hand taking them to the car?” he asks her, Katie pulls on her jackets and picks up the files.

“I got it” she assures him and then walks away, his eyes on her back as she does.

…..............

Wanda sits in front of Sam's wheelchair, the flight based Avenger is getting twitchy the longer he has to stay in the stupid chair, so they've agreed to keep him occupied with finding his mystery saviour. But Wanda can't help. Her powers can't make clear what Sam didn't see; he was too far gone that there is nothing for her to unlock. She can't help him find her. Another dead end. Nothing to help. It's driving him mad.

“Thanks for trying” he tells Wanda, knowing that it's not her fault that it didn't work.

“I really hope you figure this out” Wanda offers. “That you find her”

“Yeah” Sam agrees he really hopes he does too. He pats the arms of the chair and sighs. Wanda squeezes his shoulder as she stands before walking away.

…..........

Sam pauses half way back to his room, he's hit with that smell again. Lavender. Stronger now. He's haunted by that smell, it's driving his near crazy because it is everywhere. In the kitchens. In the living room. Everywhere. And it seems stronger today, like it's actually here; so he follows it, tracks it through the facility, around corners, passed Bucky who raises an eyebrow which goes ignored. And down the hall where the scent is currently strongest, he finds Natasha stood with a blonde talking among themselves, Sam stops to watch them. Yes, that smell is definitely coming from one of them and seen as he's been around Natasha a lot recently he knows it's not her. So that leaves the blonde. This is her. She's here. Finally. He gets a look at her. And yeah, he can see why his subconscious has been obsessing over her. She's gorgeous. Stunning in every way. Oh man she's his guardian angel. And he actually believes that; what other explanation is there that someone as stunning as her would come to his rescue. Yeah, this is her. He has no doubt about it. Katie can feel his eyes on her, can feel him watching her. She knew coming to the facility was a risk but it would be out of character if she didn't. She and Natasha, and sometimes Clint meet to talk about unsolved cases that may have more elaborate causes then simple street crime. They've built a rapport over the years, Natasha even considers her a friend.

“Thanks for these” Natasha offers seeing Katie checking her watch, it's her signal that she needs to get back.

“Better then them sitting in cold case till someone can be bother to reopen them” Katie comments crossing her arms over her chest, this isn't mother Katie this is Detective O'Leary. “Same time next month” Katie adds and then walks away. Sam then moves to Natasha.

“Who was that?” Sam asks Natasha who glances to her and then back to where his angel went.

“Detective Katherine O'Leary” Natasha answers. “She brings across cases she thinks might be more our league, she's got hella of an eye for them too” Natasha holds up some files. Sam stares at Katie as she waits for the elevator, her down, eyes on her cell phone as she texts away.

“Hmmm” Sam offers, Natasha looks to him, raising an eyebrow at him.

“No” she scolds. “No way in hell” Sam looks to her, puppy dog eyes maxed up to 100. “Urgh” Natasha complains slightly. “Fine” she looks to Katie as she steps into the elevator, doors closing behind her. “I'll call her tomorrow” Natasha turns back to Sam who smiles victorious. He'll keep the fact that this Katherine is the woman who saved him to himself for now; he wants to talk to her before the others get in on it, because once he tells them she's the one, the one that healed him, then they'll be all over her to join, all over her to explain what she is and how she does what she does. And Sam just wants her to himself for now. To talk to her. To get to know her. This woman that saved him, actually saved his life. He would be dead without her. “Don't hold your breath though” Natasha comments. “She's busy a lot...” Sam frowns slightly. “Detective” Natasha reminds him before walking away leaving Sam to ponder his guardian angel.


	6. Chapter Four

Sam is nervous. He's a god damn Avenger and he s nervous because he is meeting a girl. He supposes it is not just any girl but the woman that saved his life. He takes a deep breath through his nose and is hit with the overwhelming scent of lavender, she's here or close.....he closes his eyes a moment, waiting, sniffing slightly trying to locate her. Then the lavender is washing over him, calming him like a balm on his soul; he opens his eyes. He can feel her too, standing next to him.

“Sam?” She asks, he turns and looks up at her, she's even more beautiful then when he saw her days ago. The sun behind her shining on her hair, lighting her up, illuminating her.

“Katherine” he greets with a warm smile holding out his hand, she smiles back at him and takes it, gently shaking his hand. When she lets go, she shifts and sits across from him, he knows she came from work, Natasha has warned him that she only had time for a quick coffee break. But seeing her dressed fully as a detective, it tingles through him. Knowing that she's not some civilian, that she knows the dangers of everyday life, it makes this a little easier.

….........

They talk for a while, easy conversation, talking from childhood stories, to teenage awkwardness and to the struggles of their careers. He listens patiently as she tells him how hard she fought at the academy to prove herself, how hard she pushed her way up the career ladder to reach detective. He admires her already. She's incredible. And he is pretty convinced that he is the woman he is looking for only she's shown no hint of recognition at all. Granted he is pretty sure his face was so mushed up he was unrecognisable.

“How'd you do it?” he blurts out and then closes his mouth again, she frowns at him closing her own mouth.

“Do what?” she asks him, fingers tapping on her coffee mug.

“You know what” he whispers back at her and then motions to himself. “This, how did you fix this...?” she shakes her head at him.

“I don't....I don't know what you're talking about” she answers, he stares at her, but doesn't see the lie. He thinks she's being honest. He frowns doubting himself now. Because maybe more women use lavender shampoo or perfume. It's a common smell. He looks away from Katie as he ponders this. Has he made a mistake? Is this the wrong girl? He touches the table and sighs.

“There's this woman” he starts. “And she saved my life” he looks to her. “And I'm trying to find her, to thank her....” she stares at him, her heart aching slightly because he does seem genuinely nice, but revealing to him that she's the one that used powers to save him. To tell someone. Anyone. “I really thought you were her” he admits sadly looking down to his coffee.

“Thanks for the coffee, Sam” she offers standing. “But I should get back to the precinct” he nods a little, deflated

“I'm really sorry” he tells her. “I thought you....were her” she offers him a small smile.

“Hey, it happens....” she grabs the take away coffee from the table. “I hope you find her” she offers warmly. “I'm sure she'd be very touched that you're trying this hard to thank her for what she did for you” he gives her a small smile and nods.

“Thank you” he offers. “I hope I find her too” she nods a little.

“Goodbye, Sam” she states and then walks away from him, she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. Of course she feels bad, she hates lying and lying when it makes someone make a face like he did. But it's not just about her. It's about her daughter too. If people were to find out that Poppy's enhanced, how long till someone comes after them? Katie rubs at her face as she walks down the street. She did the right thing lying.

….............

Sam sits in his wheelchair in the Avenger living room, Bucky munches on a burger on the couch as they watch a western movie but Sam's mind is elsewhere.

“How was your date?” Natasha asks walking into the room and towards Sam, Bucky looks to Sam confused because he wasn't told anything about a date.

“Fine” Sam answers not looking up, Natasha crosses her arms over her chest. “She was nice...” he offers when she shows no sign of leaving. “But...I don't think it's going any where”

“Really?” Natasha asks, Sam nods a little and looks up at her. “Because I called her, and she asked me about you” Sam frowns a little. “It was just fine?” Natasha teases.

“She...she left”

“I told you” Natasha points out poking his forehead. “It was her break, she didn't have time....” Sam smiles a little, okay yeah Katherine isn't the woman that saved him, doesn't mean she can't become something special. Natasha holds out a card to him and Sam takes it. Katherine's card with her phone number and address. “Call her” Natasha pats his shoulder and then walks away as Bucky scoots closer to Sam.

“Who'd you have a date with?” He asks, Sam looks to him.

“This detective....”

“Nice, a cop...” Bucky offers with a smirk. “She hot?” Sam shoots him a look and rolls his eyes.

….........

Katie throws her keys into the bowl by the door as Poppy runs into the living room with Denny, Katie smiles a little and pulls off her jacket hanging it in place before following. She presses the button on the answering machine as she passes it, her eyes still watching Poppy.

“Hey, Katherine, it's Sam......Sam Wilson, we had coffee” the first message starts, Katie smiles a little, she shouldn't have offered her number up, but he does seem like a good man and her therapist keeps telling her to get out there and try dating again. And yes, dating Sam could expose her and Poppy to the powers that be about their powers, but she has a feeling Sam isn't the sort to go screaming it from the rooftops. He genuinely made her smile today. The first man to do so since her husband. “Natasha gave me your number and well....I wondered if you would like to join me for dinner; I know this great little Italian place....but if that's not okay we can go somewhere else....” he clears his throat. “Just give me a call, or a text, or...the next time you're at the facility......I'm just going to hang up now” the message ends and Poppy smirks.

“Mommy, who's Sam?” she asks her mother.

“He's a new friend” Katie answers cupping her cheek. “I think it's time mommy made some new friends” Poppy nods in agreement and Denny barks. “Maybe he'll make it so you're not so sad some of the time” Poppy mumbles looking down at her doll. Katie's smile turns sad, she's tried very hard to keep her bad moods from her daughter but it seems some of them snuck through. She'll have to try harder to protect Poppy from the sadness in her life.


	7. Chapter Five

Sam smiles watching Katie talk across from him. She looks beautiful. Her hair curled. Makeup in place. And the red dress she wears hug her body like a second skin. He'd nearly fainted seeing her. Not that she isn't beautiful anyway. It's a different kind of beautiful. Her detective outfit screams 'I will kick your ass so don't try anything' but that is beautiful to him. A powerful badass woman, of course, that's sexy as hell. But this dress. This dress is 'I am a woman and will dress like it'. And boy does she look spectacular. She takes her wine glass in hand and brings it up to her lips. His eyes track hers as she glances away and across the room. He knows that look. He sees it with Natasha and Bucky all the time. She's checking escape routes. Not because the date is bad, but because it's instinct to her. He would guess at military background somewhere. She worries her lip a little as she sets the wine glass back on the table. She glances to Sam before she all but blurts out:

“I have a daughter” she admits, Sam nods.

“I know” he offers, she raises an eyebrow. “Natasha told me....warned me”

“Warned you?” she asks leaning forward.

“She told me not to call you if I wasn't serious about this because you had a daughter and she came first for you, plus I know that kids take up a lot of time, I wasn't sure you'd....agree to this”

“I know I'm not your...mystery girl” she offers. “But I thought coffee went well, so...”

“It did” he agrees softly. “I thought maybe I'd blown it with the whole...”

“Accusing me of being a mutant thing?” she asks, he smiles and nods. “That was a first” she admits. “I've been accused of being a bitch, a hard-ass, stubborn, psychotic....but never a mutant”

“Guessing those names were called whilst you were sat on a catch?” he asks her, amused, she smirks and nods a little.

“I'm good at my job” she answers. “Some of those names were from older, more 'experienced' detective....”

“Some men won't ever change” he admits leaning forward. “Those are the ones someone who is ambitious and clearly good at their job don't need in their lives....”

“But men like you?” she asks him leaning closer to.

“Hey, when a woman can kick ass and take men down twice her size I know her worth” he admits watching her. “We need more women like that...times are changing, we need to change with it....men need to understand that women are far more capable than some might like....women are taking the lead...and I'll follow them” she smiles at him.

“Bet Natasha loves you” she teases, he shrugs.

“I'm more annoying once you get to know me....” he admits, she laughs and shakes her head.

“We'll see” she offers touching his arm before leaning back, he grabs her wrist to stop her from pulling her hand back, his fingers drawing over the scars on the back of her hand.

“What happened?” he asks, she clears her throat a little and shrugs.

“Car accident” she answers. “My hand was trapped for a while...” she pulls her hand back to touch the scars there. Her powers don't work on herself. She can heal absolutely anything else that is living, except herself. She barely survived that car accident. “I read about your accident, is that the one that woman saved you from?” she asks, he nods.

“Yeah, my flight suit malfunctioned, then got into a bit of trouble” he shrugs. “I'm okay” he taps his chair. “Stuck in this a little longer but....”

“Why did you think it was me?” she asks him with a small frown, not annoyance or anger, but genuine curiosity, he shrugs back.

“Your perfume” he admits. “Or your shampoo, your smell....it's..lavender, right?” she looks to her hands and then sighs.

“It's my body butter” she admits. “It's lavender...but it's...one of a kind” he frowns at her. “Custom made because my daughter is sensitive to certain things, certain chemicals” she touches her skin and sighs. “Damn it” she complains. “I was really hoping that you would drop it” he stares at her. She sighs and then cocks her head. “So...yeah” she offers. “You win” he stares at er before figuring out what she's saying to him. He lets out a breath and startles forward slightly.

“You are her” he whispers, she watches him and nods, panic filling her, begging her to flee from this man, this human.

“Yeah” she agrees. “I saved you”

“Why did you lie?” he asks her. “I asked you....”

“Because I can't have people turning up looking for me” she hisses at him. “Humans hate mutants, I know how they treat us...I can't...I can't be part of that, and I can't put it on my daughter” she stands grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair.

“Where are you going?” he asks. “We need to talk about this”

“I can't” she argues. “I'm sorry, but I can't....” she hurries away from him.

“Katherine, wait” he wheels himself after her, she turns to him sharply.

“Please” she begs of him. “Please. Leave me alone” They share a look before she flees, Sam doesn't follow her this time.

…...........

“She's just scared” Sam states to Bucky and Natasha sat with him. “She thinks humans think of mutants as....things to be experimented on”

“Well, she's not wrong” Natasha counters. “For the most part....” she sighs. “There are more bad stories than good ones” she admits leaving it there.

“Do I look like the sort of person that would judge her, or hate her, simply because she's a mutant?” Sam asks looking between them. “Am I giving off that vibe?”

“Right now?” Bucky asks. “Not really” Sam sighs and shakes his head.

“Maybe one of you can talk to her” Sam offers. “Let her know it's okay, that, you know, I'm not a mutant-hating psychopath. Nat? You know her”

“Professionally” Natasha counters. “I mean, yeah we talk about her kid and stuff but I don't really know anything about her. I didn't know she was a mutant” she looks to Sam. “It's clearly something she doesn't like sharing....”

“Yeah, well imagine it” Bucky starts. “She heals, right? That's her thing?” Sam shrugs and nods. “Imagine people found out, she'd be the most wanted person in the world. By hospitals, hospices, and yeah, bad guys.....someone that can bring people back from the brink and promise of death. She'd be hunted....that's a powerful gift” Sam purses his lips and nods. He knows this. He knows how close he was to death. She'd saved him.

“She saved my life” he reminds them. “We have to keep her and her daughter safe...” Bucky and Natasha nod in agreement. They know an asset when they hear it. And yeah, Sam's their friend, they'll do this for him too.

…............

Katie shoves a handful of clothing into her military duffel set on her bed, Denny watches her from his spot in his bed on the floor Katie's heart pounds in her ears as she packs. She shouldn't have admitted it. She shouldn't have said anything. Just keep it a secret. Keep it a secret. Keep Poppy safe. She yanks the zipper up on the bag and then grabs the bright blue backpack at its side. She stalks out the room with a quick whistle, Denny follows behind her. She grabs the leash from the hook and continues to the front door. She pauses opening the door seeing a redhead stood at the elevator talking to someone inside of it. A familiar redhead. Natasha. Katie shuts the door silently and takes a breath. He told. He told on her. She looks to Denny and then closes her eyes. Needs a plan. Needs to get to Poppy's school. She snaps her eyes open and moves through the apartment to the kitchen.

“Let's go, Denny,” she tells the dog as she opens the kitchen window to the fire escape.


	8. Chapter Six

“You should be using your chair” Natasha scolds as Sam limps after her, he's pretty much healed, it's just a stiff ache in his leg now, that is what he is telling himself, it's probably doing so much more damage with him being on his feet but he can't sit around, he needs to sort things with Katherine. He finally found her and he's not letting her go. What he's come to see in her he's liked, adored really, and he wants to try and create something between them, but she needs to know that she can trust him with this secret first. She needs to know that they're not going to hurt her. Or her daughter. Sam manages to overtake Natasha, making it to Katie's front door first. He leans heavily on the doorframe, letting it take his weight before he knocks on the door, pushing through the pain.

“Katherine” he calls out and then pushes at the door, he finds it open.

“Katie?” Natasha asks shooting Sam a look before dipping into the apartment. “Katie, it's Natasha....” she adds as Sam follows her. The apartment is empty, quiet. Sam sighs disappointed and dejected. He had really hoped she'd be here so he could apologize. Natasha turns slightly and catches sight of movement as someone else walks into the apartment, they see her too and instantly raise a gun shooting at her. “Get down!” Natasha yells and shoves at Sam who stumbles on his bad leg before tumbling to the ground. Natasha returns fire. Sam presses himself back against the wall and reaches for the gun tucked into the back of his jeans before he joins her. Realizing it's two against one the shooter runs, fleeing the apartment but not before dropping his cell phone. Natasha goes to follow before remembering why they're there and the fact that Sam might not be able to get up without her help. She turns and moves back to Sam who is glaring at his own legs. "Sam?" She asks. 

"I'm fine" he grumbles. Natasha looks over at him and he shoots her a look when she smirks. She shakes her head and turns back to where their attacker was. Natasha picks up the dropped cell phone and reads the message on the screen.

“He was looking for Katie” Natasha explains handing over the phone, she moves back towards Sam, he takes the cell phone from her. “Someone else knows about her mutation” Sam closes his eyes.

“Is this my fault?” he asks opening them again to look at Natasha.

“No, you didn't tell anyone other than me and Bucky, and we would never do this” she explains. “Someone else must know”

“What about the assassin?” Sam asks, Natasha frowns. “The one that attacked me....what if he saw her?” Natasha nods a little.

“Yeah, maybe” she ponders it. “Yeah, it makes sense....” she adds surer now. It's logical.

“We need to find her before they do” Sam points out already heading for the door.

….................

Katherine wakes with a cry of pain, her entire body screaming with it. What the hell happened? She twists slightly and then cringes. She remembers driving, she was driving towards Poppy's school and then....tires squealing, gunshots....then...nothing. There is screaming and sirens and car engines, that's all she can hear. Heat. Wet. Something warm is trickling down the side of her face. She looks around the wreck of her car. Her eyes land on Denny laying beside her.

“Denny” she begs reaching for the hound who whimpers in pain beside her. She manages to get her hand on his face and she closes her eyes. She pushes at her healing ability, letting it flow through her and into the dog. Denny barks happy he's healed, he licks at her face and then runs off, Katherine stares after him and then lets out a sad breath. She lays on her back, her own injuries hindering her, she can heal other people, but that doesn't extend to herself. Her lips tremble as she tries so hard not to cry over this. She's a badass NYPD detective she will not cry over a car crash, even if it is her second one. She may cry over the fact she thinks she's dying, and that she may not see her daughter again, but she won't cry over a car crash. She hears the squeal of car tires followed by the opening and closing of doors. She takes a breath, steeling herself because she has no idea if they are here to help her or not.

“Katherine!” Sam yells. She lifts her head and glances around.

“Sam?” she asks looking for him.

“Katherine!” His voice is closer now as he rounds her car.

“Sam” she breaths. He stares down at her before he's moving to pull the door free, she turns her head to shield herself.

“Okay, come on” he reaches inside for her. “Give me your hand” she reaches for him and his finger latch onto her wrist. “How bad is it?” he asks her.

“Just get me out” she evades the question.

“If I cause more damage”

“Just get me out, Sam” she scolds, her voice breaking. “Now” he closes his eyes and then nods. She cries out as he pulls her from the car and away from the inferno that is about to begin.

“I got you” Sam whispers trying to comfort her, but she's in agony. “You're okay” he's trying to convince himself more than her at this point, his leg screaming in pain with every step he takes, but he does it anyway. Bucky rushes over.

“You'll hurt yourself” He scolds Sam, trying to get him to stop. “I got her” Bucky scolds shooting Sam a look, Sam backs up a little allowing Bucky to lift Katie up into his arms before walking away from the wreck of her car. Sam follows behind them, eyes never leaving her as Bucky sets her on a stretcher. Sam is instantly back at her side pulling off his jacket as Bucky grabs a blanket handed to him by Natasha, they share a look, neither look hopeful.

“Poppy” she whispers, Sam nods setting his jacket under her head.

“It's okay, Steve's gone to get her” he promises her, his hand hovering over her injuries. “Do your thing” he tells her. “Heal yourself”

“I can't” she argues. “It doesn't work like that” he takes her hand and gives her a sad smile. “It doesn't work on me” she admits, he closes his eyes and hangs his head. This is all their fault. This is all his fault. He presses his forehead to hers, her fingers wrapping around his wrist weakly. “I hate cars” she mumbles, he laughs a little, choking up, he nods.

“Yeah, they've earned it though” he touches her face, brushing blood from her cheeks.

“I'm sorry” she whisper, he shakes his head and looks to the paramedic moving to her side.

“We'll talk about everything later,” he tells Katie who lets out a breath and then groans in pain. “Hey” Sam whispers brushing her hair back. “It's going to be okay” she looks to him, her eyes teary and threatening to cry. She's terrified. For herself. For Poppy.

“I'm going to need you to stand back so we can work” The paramedic orders of Sam who sniffles a little and moves away from her, he takes a breath as he watches them hover over her, working quickly.

“Sam” Bucky whispers. Sam looks to him.

“She has to be okay” Sam offers. “This is my fault”

“No, it's not” Bucky counters.

“She left, she was in her car, because of me....” Sam points out. “This is my fault....” Sam turns back to watch Katie, his eyes catching Natasha close by on the phone, she's talking quick, her hand moving slightly agitated. She glances to Sam and then away again, he moves towards her.

“Sam” Bucky warns trying to stop him. Natasha hangs up just as Sam reaches her.

“What?” Sam asks, Natasha sighs. “What is it?”

“Steve can't find the kid” She admits. Sam raises an eyebrow. “Teacher at the school said that a guy, claiming to be Katherine's new boyfriend, showed up, and took her”

“Are you serious?” Sam hisses a little. “We can't go to the hospital without her, Nat” Sam warns, Natasha touches his arm and nods.

“We'll find her” she assures him. “But you're no good on that leg” Sam looks to his leg, setting his hand to his thigh and sighing. “Go to the hospital, keep an eye on her....I'll call you” Sam reluctantly agrees, he nods. “Stay off that leg” she warns before walking away from him. He looks to his side as Denny trots up to him.

“Hey, buddy” he whispers crouching painfully, he checks the dog's tag. “Denny” he reads and then realizes. “You're Katie's little pupper” he looks to the dog. “Can't take you to the hospital though” Sam mumbles.

“I'll look after him” Bucky offers, Sam raises an eyebrow. “Just come on, I'll drop you off at the hospital” Bucky nods to his shield issue car, Sam nods a little and follows him, Denny trotting along behind them.


	9. Chapter Seven

Sam bites his lip, pulling and pushing it between his teeth as he waits, he's not a relative, he can't go in, but he wants to be here just in case she wakes up. He wants to be here. He has to be here. He rubs his hand into his thigh to alleviate some of the pain, it doesn't work, he's probably pushed himself back in physiotherapy. He cringes and rests his head back closing his eyes. A nurse leaves Katie's room and Sam looks up, his concern written all over his face.

“She's asking for you,” the nurse tells Sam who frowns a little but pushes himself to his feet to hobble into the private room, Katie is laying in her medical bed, hooked up to machines, bruises and cuts cover her face, her arm, ribs, and leg are bandaged and patched up. It doesn't look that bad, but Sam knows that it's so much worse, internal injuries that needed surgery to fix, she almost died, which doesn't make sense, her powers are useful, there is no reason to kill her, just take her. Sam worries his lip standing in the doorway.

“They said you were sitting out there” Katie offers nervously turning to look at him. “Figured...” she shrugs a little stopping herself. He nods as he sits at her side and gives her a nervous smile. She cringes a little trying to move.

“Lay still” he scolds. “You'll hurt yourself...”

“Where's my daughter?” Katie asks him. “Where's Denny?”

“Denny is with my friend...he's with Bucky” Sam answers her. “He's outside the hospital keeping watch” she cringes touching her bandaged side.

“Poppy?” she asks.

“Steve's gone to get her” he mumbles worrying his fingers against his jeans, she turns to him.

“Where is she?” she counters, he swallows and nods looking up at her.

“We'll find her” he assures her. She searches her eyes, seemingly understands what he means, she lets out a pained sound and presses her hand to her mouth trying to stop the tears from flowing. “What do you remember?” he asks her trying to take her mind off of her missing daughter. Katie doesn't answer him, she just lays there staring at the ceiling. “Katie” he whispers. She closes her eyes. “Katherine” she turns away from him. “I want to help but if you don't tell me what you remember then how can I?”

“I just wanted to be left alone with my daughter” she whispers. “But you had to keep digging”

“I just wanted to thank you” he counters. “I never meant to upset you” she lets out a breath. “I never meant for this to happen” she sighs and closes her eyes before nodding and looking to him.

“I was driving North out of the city, I was upset so I probably wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been” she admits. “There was a blacked out SUV behind me” she closes her eyes searching her memories, pulling the images to the front of her mind. “Everything went quiet” she whispers. “Then....a gun shot, or...some form of projectile. There was the sound of it hitting my car before I lost control and...” she opens her eyes to look at Sam. “I hit my head, blacked out” he leans forward. “When I woke up....there was screaming, and I found Denny at my side....”

“Okay, that's great, I can tell the others that” he gives her a small proud smile. She brushes the back of her hand over her cheek removing her tears. Her mind reeling, trying to work out what happened, who happened and where the hell her daughter is. “So...You've never told anyone? Ever?” Sam asks her, breaking the silence, trying to keep her present and not worrying, she is silently grateful for him, she knows that if she really dwells on her daughter being missing she will likely breakdown in agony and pain.

“Nope,” she answers. “My husband didn't even know,” she tells him. “It's something I've kept to myself since the moment I realized what I could do....” He touches her arm. “I'm a cop,” she points out. “I've seen what people do to mutants....” she looks away reaching up to brush away her tears. “My parents were mutants” she admits sniffling. “And they were murdered for it”

“Katie” he whispers sadly. “I didn't....I'm sorry” she shrugs.

“It was a long time ago...” she adds with a sigh. “But it showed me how careful I have to be with my trust...The only other person that ever knew was Poppy, and I had to tell her...Because she...she's a mutant too” Katie brushes her tears away, Sam leans closer to her.

“We're going to find her” he assures her. “I promise you, Katie, whatever it takes, we will get her back”

“She's...” she starts to cry. “She's all I have left of him...she's...all I have” he squeezes her arm as she worries her lip. He stands, uncomfortable, not knowing how to comfort her, they're new friends, that had the possibility of more, he's not sure they do anymore. After this who in their right mind would date him. He rubs the back of his neck.

“I should...go,” he tells her and then heads for the door.

“Sam” he stops and turns back to her. “Thank you” she gives him a small smile. “For saving my life”

“You're welcome” he shifts his leg a little. “Want me to sneak you in a cookie?” he whispers dramatically, she laughs a little and shakes her head.

“No, no, thank you, I just....”

“Want your daughter” Sam finishes for her, she nods. “I'll call Nat, find out how it's going, let her know what you remember” she sniffles and nods again. “I won't be long” he assures her and then leaves, Katie sighs and closes her eyes worry now flooding back through her, she covers her face with her hands and lets herself cry.


End file.
